


Soft Collar + Bodily Systems + Distress

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [23]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spinal Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Mac finds out if he's permanently paralysed (Continuation of Febuwhump Day 8 Prompt)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Soft Collar + Bodily Systems + Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 23 Prompt - Don't look
> 
> Hello! This is a continuation of the prompt from Day 8 - Beating + Spinal Board + Shock.
> 
> Enjoy x

Mac wakes slowly. Nothing feels quite right. He opens his eyes and sees the ceiling tiles of Medical. Everything comes back to him. He can’t feel his legs. He’s never going to walk again. The hard plastic brace is still around his neck. An oxygen mask on his face. His breathing starts to increase.

Jack notices the change in the heart monitor as Mac wakes up but waits for him to say something. He sees Mac’s chest start to heave and leaps out his chair, calling for Dr Simpson.

‘Hey Mac, it’s Jack. Can you calm down for me bud? Take some nice deep breaths. In… and … out’.

Mac sees Jack’s head swim into his vision and desperately tries to do as he asks. It’s not until he feels Jack’s warm hand sit gently on his chest that he gets himself under control. He closes his eyes until he’s sure every warring emotion is back in it’s box.

Mac opens his eyes to see Dr Simpson has replaced Jack’s face in his eyeline.

‘Hey Mac, are you doing better now?’

‘Yeah, sorry. I just…’ Mac trails off.

Dr Simpson smiles. ‘It’s ok Mac. I’d like to give you something to relax you, if that’s ok. We really need to keep your blood pressure down’.

‘Don’t sedate me again, please’, Mac begs. ‘I need to be awake, alert’.

‘This won’t make you go to sleep. It will just make everything a bit calmer. You won’t feel drugged’.

Mac nods.

Dr Simpson is true to his word. Mac feels a sense of calm wash over him, but he is still with it enough to ask questions.

‘What do the scans say?’ Mac asks hesitantly.

‘Well, you’re be pleased to hear there are no obvious fractures to any of your vertebrae, which is really good news’. Dr Simpson pauses, and Mac knows there is more to be said. ‘However, there are some really nasty contusions on your back, I’m guessing you were beaten’.

‘Yes’, Mac says quietly. He doesn’t want to remember that right now.

‘Given your scans, I think that some of those contusions, particularly the ones around your L1 vertebra, have swollen and are putting pressure on your spinal column and cord. This will be why you don’t have any feeling in your legs’.

‘Ok’. Mac looks like he’s partially zoned out. His eyes have a faraway look to them. ‘Is it permanent?’

Dr Simpson pauses, trying to get his words right. ‘I don’t know. I’m sorry that I can’t give you more at the moment Mac. I _think_ it is probably spinal shock, which can resolve by itself in days or weeks, but there isn’t a test that can confirm the diagnosis. Right now, it’s wait and see’.

Mac bites his bottom lip beneath the oxygen mask. He closes his eyes. He is determined that he won’t freak out right now. He can feel unwelcome tears again, but he isn’t going to sob. He has to hold it together, at least until he is alone. He takes a deep breath and swallows.

‘What happens now?’ Mac asks.

‘Well, the scans of your neck came back clear so we can look at losing the hard collar. Then we can get you sat up a bit more and I’d like to run some tests to see exactly where you lose sensation. We can then make a more informed plan’.

‘Ok, let’s do it then’, Mac replies, determination in his voice.

Jack grabs Mac’s hand and squeezes it.

‘Alright. I think we can switch out the mask for a nasal cannula now, which I know you would prefer’. Mac appreciates the change, although the oxygen tickles his nose. ‘I am going to take the collar off now, but I don’t want you to move anything just yet. I want to have a feel and look at a wound there. Just wait for my instructions’.

Dr Simpson undoes the tapes holding Mac to the bed and then the velcro of the collar. He gently puts his hands under the back of Mac’s head and slowly turns Mac’s head to the left. ‘How does that feel Mac? You need to tell me if there is any pain’.

‘It’s ok. A bit stiff and I think everything aches. Ow! What did you do?’ Mac exclaims.

‘Sorry Mac. I was just feeling the soft tissue. You have a laceration which has been stitched but that’s the other side. Possibly your muscles have been overstretched and strained. I’m going to remove the hard collar, but I would like you to wear a soft collar, just to give your muscles a rest. Particularly as I know you’re going to want to sit up a bit and the weight of your head will make your neck pain worse’.

Hannah hands Dr Simpson a soft collar and he secures it round Mac’s neck. Mac’s not going to admit it, but it is slightly more comfortable that the hard collar. Plus, now the bed is raised, and he can finally see something other than ceiling tiles.

Mac turns his head slightly towards Jack. He can tell he’s been crying, his eyes red. Mac squeezes Jack’s hand, trying to offer him some comfort.

Hannah pulls back the blankets on Mac’s bed, leaving them piled beyond his feet. Mac looks down as best he can, trying to ignore the fact he’s ended up in another flimsy hospital gown with tubes and wires stuck everywhere. Dr Simpson has grabbed a metal instrument off his tray and starts at Mac’s feet.

‘I’m going to slowly touch points on both legs, working my way up your body. I want you to tell me when you can first feel anything’.

Mac watches with a sick fascination. He can clearly see Dr Simpson touching him, but he can’t feel anything at all. It’s all wrong. He doesn’t feel anything at all until they reach his abdomen.

‘There’, Mac says dejectedly.

‘That’s where it was earlier and at the level of one of the more serious contusions on your back, so it doesn’t surprise me. Ok, you wanted to know the plan’.

Mac tilts his head in as much of a nod as he can manage.

‘Spinal shock can vary in the amount of time it takes to heal, if this is what we are dealing with. I’m afraid treatment consists of rest, allowing the contusions to heal. You should plan on being with us a while Mac. Now, I know you are an intelligent man so you’ll be aware that paralysis from the abdomen down affects a lot of different bodily systems which we will need to manage while you’re here’.

‘During the first 48 hours, we aren’t going to do much. You’ll be nil-by-mouth as your digestive system will slow down and we don’t want to end up with a blockage. Then, we can start you slowly with fluids and solids. I’ll organise someone to come and do some PT with you so that you don’t lose too much muscle mass, but you should expect some loss. We’ve put you on a special mattress that should relieve pressure, but we will need to turn you every so often to avoid damaging your skin. Ok so far?’

‘I think so. No food for 48 hours, PT, turning’, Mac parrots back.

‘Great. One more thing we need to talk about’, Dr Simpson says.

‘Going to the bathroom’, Mac sighs.

‘Yes Mac. You won’t feel it, but we have already inserted a catheter to deal with your bladder. With regards to your bowel, you have something called a non-reflex bowel, which means the muscles that would usually push stools out don’t work. Therefore, we will have to do something called a digital removal’.

Mac sighs again. ‘You have to put a finger up there, right?’

Dr Simpson nods.

‘How often?’ Mac asks.

‘Probably once or twice a day. There is a pad on the bed should there be any leakage’.

Mac grimaces. He hopes with all his might that the situation is temporary. He can’t bear the idea of someone doing that twice a day, every day for the rest of his life, even if he can’t feel it. He doesn’t say anything, just stares down at his useless, pathetic legs. Mac pulls his hand from Jack’s and balls it into a fist.

‘Can I have a minute alone?’ Mac asks.

‘Of course,’ Dr Simpson replies. ‘Just push the button if you need anything. Hannah will be in to check on you later’. He leaves as Mac looks across to Jack.

‘You too Jack. I just… I just need some time’. Mac can’t look Jack in the eye, just hopes his friend will understand.

‘You sure Hoss?’ Jack hesitates.

‘Yeah’.

Mac waits until Jack leaves the room before the tears start to fall. He can’t hold back the sobs that vibrate through his chest. This has to be a horrible dream. He begs to wake up from it. He wants to bury his head in his hands, but the stupid collar gets in the way. Frustration bubbles up within him. Mac rips the collar off, ignoring the throbbing pain in his neck. Next come the IV’s, heart monitor leads and nasal cannula. After a bit of an effort, he drops the rail on the side of the bed.

‘This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening’, Mac chants under his breath.

Mac’s legs are a dead weight as he tries to swing them over the side of the bed. He doesn’t feel the pull of the catheter as it gets ripped out. He puts both hands under his left thigh and hauls it round. Next is the right leg. Mac takes a deep breath and holds onto the edge of the bed. Slowly he lets his legs slide so that his feet touch the floor. He still can’t feel anything but any logic that Mac has, has left him in his panic and frustration.

Mac takes a deep breath and with all his strength, pushes up off the bed with his arms. He immediately collapses to the ground, putting out his hands to break his fall. He hardly feels any pain, his mind is in such turmoil. He just lays on the cold floor, sobbing. He closes his eyes and hopes he will wake up, the whole thing a terrible dream.

‘Mac, I know you wanted...’ Jack stops mid-sentence as he enters the room. ‘Mac! Mac!’ He rounds the bed, spotting Mac on the floor.

‘Hannah!’ he yells, kneeling down by Mac’s head. ‘Mac, you with me?’ Jack lifts Mac’s head up, registering the sobbing coming from his boy. Mac reaches out for Jack and the Texan gathers the kid in his arms.

‘Hey, hey, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here’, Jack comforts, running his fingers through Mac’s hair. Mac buries his head into Jack’s chest. His gown has fallen open and Jack can’t help but stare at Mac’s back. The evidence of mankind’s brutality going various shades of blue and purple.

Hannah enters the room and Jack looks at her and then down to his chest, motioning that Mac is there. Mac stops sobbing, lifts his head and looks down at his legs.

‘They’re broken, Jack’, he whispers. ‘My legs are broken. They’re useless. Useless lumps of flesh’. Mac hits a thigh with his hand.

‘Hey, Hey. Don’t look. Don’t look’. Jack pulls Mac’s head back into his chest. ‘It will be ok. We will get through this. You’ll be ok. Just let it out. Let it out’.

Jack looks up at Hannah and watches as she draws up a sedative. He shakes his head and mouths ‘wait’ at her. She nods her head.

‘Mac, buddy. I don’t know about you, but my body is getting kinda chilly sat on this cold hard floor. How about you have a little snooze and Hannah and I will get you all comfy again?’ Jack suggests.

Mac stays silent and then nods slowly.

Hannah wipes Mac’s upper arm and injects the sedative. Once asleep, she asks Jack to lay Mac down on the floor, grabbing the soft collar discarded on the bed. She gently secures it back round Mac’s neck before Jack and the staff get Mac back into bed.

Jack pulls up a stool next to the bed and grabs Mac’s hand.

‘You’ll be ok. We’ll be ok and I’ll always be here’, Jack whispers.


End file.
